Nixe
by Zarinha Lobo
Summary: Die Straßen Venedigs sind dunkel und geheimnisvoll...
1. nächtlicher besuch

„Scipio? Du?", Wespe machte ein überraschtes Gesicht, als die alte Tür zum Kino sich zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht öffnete.

„Ich hab etwas gefunden.", antwortete Scipio in der gewohnt unbeteiligten Stimmlage.

Niemand hätte erahnen können, wie aufgewühlt der Junge hinter seiner passiven Maske war.

Eine Maske, die ihn sowohl von innen, als auch von außen ausmachte, denn er trug die schwarze Tarnkappe mit der Vogelnase, wie gewohnt über dem langen schwarzen Cape.

Keines von beiden hatte er jedoch getragen, als er vor weniger als einer Stunde am Kanal de Grande entlang geschlendert war, auf dem Weg nach Hause, obwohl das Haus seiner Eltern das nie für ihn gewesen war.

Da hatte er sie gesehen. Sie lag regungslos in Moscas kaputten Boot. Wie oft hatte der dunkelhäutige Junge es zu reparieren versucht, wie oft Wespe und Prosper angebettelt ihm anständiges Werkzeug und Farbe mit zubringen.

Jetzt trieb es angebunden in der kleinen Bucht, direkt neben den glitschigen Treppen, von denen Bo behauptete, das Wassermänner und Nixen sicher jede Nacht über sie hinweg schlichen, um an Land Venedig zu erforschen. Aber kein Wassermann und keine Meerjungfrau lag schlafend in dem Boot, sondern ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, einem ausgemergeltem blassen Gesicht und einem zerschlissenen, grauen Kleid. „Hey!", hatte Scipio geflüstert und das Mädchen angestupst. Sie hatte nur ein leises Wimmern von sich gegeben und die Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Scusa Seniore.", hatte sie geflüstert. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Nie mehr.", danach hatte sie die Augen wieder geschlossen und auch auf abermaliges Ansprechen und Stoßen von Scipio nicht wieder geöffnet. Also hatte der junge Dieb sie auf seine Arme gewuchtet und war zurück in das verlassene Stella Kino geschlichen. Beinahe verlassen, denn seine Kinderbande hauste hier. Versteckte sich vor der Welt und versuchte durch kleine Raubzüge und die Beute von ihm, Scipio durch den Tag zu kommen. Nun waren sie allen Anschein nach einer mehr.

Prosper und Mosca traten neben Wespe, auch der kleine Bo streckte seinen zerzausten Kopf durch die vielen Arme und Beine. „Oh!", hauchte er. „Du hast uns eine Nixe gebracht, Scip!"

Wespe legte lachend einen Arm um den Jungen. „Das ist ein ganz normales Straßenkind, wie du und ich, Bo!", sagte sie und fing sich einen strafenden Blick von Scipio ein, der scheinbar ganz und gar nicht davon überzeugt war, das dieses Mädchen ein ganz normales Straßenkind war. „Sie ist vielleicht verletzt, Wespe soll sich um sie kümmern.", befahl er und legte das Mädchen kurzerhand auf Wespes Matratzenlager. „Ach so ist das!", fauchte Wespe zurück.

„Zu Befehl, Räuberhauptmann, Scipio."

Anstelle einer Antwort schob derselbige die schwarze Maske in die Stirn und sah Wespe grimmig an. Versöhnlich hob sie die Hände. „Nicht das wir uns falsch verstehen, Scip. Ich bin dir dankbar für alles, genau wie die anderen, aber bitte befinde dich nicht in dem grundfalschen Glauben mir Befehle erteilen zu können!", mit diesen Worten und einer raschen Handbewegung brach sie seinen protestierenden nächsten Satz ab, ehe er begonnen hatte und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.

Neugierig stellten die Jungen sich um sie herum.

„Was hat sie?", rief Bo aufgeregt.

„Keine Ahnung.", gibt Wespe zurück. „Hauptsächlich wird sie müde und hungrig sein.", fügt sie sachlich hinzu und breitet ihre Decke über dem Mädchen aus.

„Morgen sehen wir weiter.", sagt sie, hauptsächlich an Bo gewand, aber auch Prosper, Riccio und Mosca weichen einsichtig vom Lager zurück. „Richtig.", sagt Scipio und wirft zwei Geldstücke auf den Boden, vor Wespes Matte. „Kauft ihr davon was zu essen."

„Hey!", Wespe springt auf. „Ich dachte du hättest nichts mehr!"

„Kleine Notreserve.", verteidigt der Herr der Diebe sich hastig.

„Ich muss los.", mit diesen Worten verschwindet der schwarz gekleidete Junge zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend aus dem alten Stella Kino und lässt an diesem Abend sechs, statt fünf verwaiste Kinder zurück.


	2. Erwachen

„Hallo.", eine leise Stimme weckt sie. Ihr Kopf dröhnt, alles wird durcheinander gewirbelt, als fahren ihre Gedanken in einem fort Achterbahn. Das einzige was halbwegs beruhigend ist, ist diese Stimme. Eine leise Kinderstimme. „Bist du wach?", flüstert Bo.

Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und blickt in die ehrlich besorgten, und gleichsam neugierigen Augen des fünf Jährigen.

„Ja.", haucht sie schließlich. „Ja ich bin wach."

„Bist du eine Nixe?", fragt der Kleine eifrig weiter.

Gedanken kreisen wild durch ihren Kopf, aber keiner lässt sich fangen, alle huschen vorbei, als wollten sie das Mädchen verspotten.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", stammelt sie und blickt den Jungen ratlos an.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Bo und du?"

Das Mädchen zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab es vergessen.", murmelt sie müde.

„Bo!", eine neue Stimme.

„Du sollst sie nicht wecken! Das hab ich dir gesagt!", zwei Hände ziehen das Kind weg.

„Er stört mich nicht.", sagt sie matt.

„Sie war eh schon wach!", verteidigt der Kleine sich derweil laut.

Dann ist Wespe über ihr.

„Hey."

„Hallo."

„Ich bin Wespe.", das fremde Mädchen betrachtet sie in einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Mitleid. „Warum Wespe?", fragt sie.

Wespe zuckt die Schultern. „Ich bin eben Wespe.", wiederholt sie. „Und du?"

„Nixe.", sagt sie nach kurzem überlegen.

Der kleine Junge strahlt. „Hab ich doch gleich gesagt!", trompetet er und flitzt davon.

„Hey Riccio! Sie ist nämlich doch eine Meerjungfrau, siehste!"


	3. Streit mit Folgen

Später an diesem Tag, etwa um die Mittagszeit sitzen sechs Kinder um einen ausrangierten Kinosessel herum. Der Stuhl wurde seiner Lehne entledigt und eine Flickendecke liegt über dem roten Samtstoff. Wespe hat sie aus Kleidern aus der Altkleidersammlung zusammengenäht. Der Stuhl dient den Kindern als Tisch. Nur ein einziger Teller steht darauf, mit dampfenden Frikadellen. Daneben ein Baguette.

Mosca und Prosper kauen eher unbeteiligt auf ihren Frikadellen herum, während Riccio dem fremden Mädchen, das sich so selbstverständlich zu ihnen gesetzt hat, immer wieder neugierige Blicke zuwirft. Doch sein Verhalten ist nichts gegen Bo's.

Der fünfjährige hat es sich auf Wespe's Schoß bequem gemacht und von derselben ein Sandwich, aus Frikadellen und Baguettescheiben in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, das er allerdings bisher keines Blickes gewürdigt hat. Mit weit geöffneten Mund starrt er das Mädchen, mit den glänzend schwarzen Haaren an, die sich heute Morgen selbst auf den Namen Nixe getauft hatte. Nun grinst Nixe ihn an und zeigt auf sein Brot.

„Hast du keinen Hunger, kleiner Troll?"

Bo beißt hastig in sein belegtes Brot, verschluckt sich prompt und fängt an zu husten, so das kleine Frikadellen Stückchen Wespes Rocksaum übersähen.

„Bo!", fährt Wespe ihn an und hebt den Jungen entschlossen von ihrem Schoß.

„Jetzt wird ordentlich gegessen, verstanden? Nicht wie ein Troll!", mit diesen Worten wirft sie der Fremden einen grimmigen Blick zu. Errötend sieht Nixe zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid.", sagt sie leise.

„War ja nicht deine Schuld!", mischt Prosper sich jetzt ein und wirft seinerseits Wespe einen verklärten Blick zu. „Genau!", sagt Bo und streckt Wespe die Zunge heraus. Vertraulich wendet er sich an Nixe und Wespe den Rücken zu. Wespes Züge verdunkeln sich. Mit einem barschen. „Ich geh abwaschen!", drückt sie Riccio die letzte Frikadelle in die Hand und verschwindet mit dem leeren Teller. Die Jungs sehen ihr fassungslos hinterher.

„Was hat sie denn?", Riccio blickt fragend auf die Tür, die nun hinter Wespes Rücken zugeschlagen wird. „Ist sie jetzt böse auf mich?" Bo's Stimme wackelt ein Bisschen, aber sein großer Bruder legt rasch einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern.

„Bestimmt nicht!", sagt Prosper rasch.

„Sie ist sicher nur müde, weil wir gestern so lange auf waren.", schlägt Mosca vor und kratzt sich am Kopf. Hinter der Stirn des Jungen steht ebensoviel Ratlosigkeit, wie in Bo's kleinem Kopf und an Prosper und Riccio's Gesichtern erkennt Mosca, das es ihnen nicht anders geht.

Nixe hat während der ganzen Zeit nichts gesagt. Jetzt erhebt sie schüchtern die Stimme.

„Dieser Junge, der mich gefunden hat-", sie stockt.

„Scipio!", sagt Riccio, erfreut endlich etwas zum Gespräch hinzufügen zu können.

„Er ist unser Anführer!", kräht Bo und augenblicklich ist alle Sorge von dem kleinen Gesicht weggewischt. „Er ist stark und mutig und weißt du was noch?", er windet sich aus dem Arm seines Bruders und kommt auf Nixe zu gekrabbelt.

Im Flüsterton sagt er: „Er ist der Herr der D-"

In Sekundenschnelle ist Prosper bei Bo und hält ihm die Hand vor den Mund. Mit einiger Anstrengung zerrt er den zappelnden Jungen von Nixe weg und platziert ihn sicher zwischen sich und Mosca. „Wespe hatte recht! Iss ordentlich, Bo!", Prosper hofft inständig, das Nixe nicht bemerkt, das Bo längst seine Frikadelle gegessen hat. Es entgeht ihr nicht.

Mit fragender Miene wendet sie sich an den blonden Jungen: „Der Herr der was?"

Bevor Bo antworten kann, hat dieses mal Mosca reagiert und dem Kleinen sein eigenes Brot in den Mund geschoben. „Hast doch bestimmt noch Hunger, Kleiner, oder?", zischt er Bo zu und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Endlich scheint der Junge zu verstehen und schlägt sich nun selbst die Hand vor den Mund.

„Er meinte –Scipio ist der Herr der –ehm – der Herr der", Prosper blickt Hilfe suchend zu Riccio und Mosca, aber die zucken nur ratlos die Schultern.

„Der Herr der Stunde, meint ihr sicher?", ertönt da eine den Kindern wohlbekannte Stimme.

Fünf Köpfe fahren herum und nicht nur Prosper steht die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Scip!", Bo ist gleich bei ihm, natürlich. Eine Steilfalte schlägt sich auf Prospers Stirn, wie so oft wenn sein kleiner Bruder ihren Anführer anhimmelt. Im Hintergrund erscheint Wespe, bleibt aber im Türrahmen stehen.

„Schon wieder da, Scip?", murmelt sie laut genug, das alle im Raum es hören können. Prosper und Mosca tauschen wissende Blicke aus. Der Herr der Diebe zeigt sich selten an zwei Tagen hintereinander und nie bevor es dunkel wird. Etwas muss passiert sein, nur was? Der schwarzhaarige Junge sieht weder wütend, noch traurig aus. Gut gelaunt wendet er sich an Nixe: „Wie geht es unserem Neuankömmling?"

„Gut, danke Lebensretter.", Nixe bringt ein Lächeln zustande.

„Lebensretter." macht Wespe spöttisch, dieses mal so leise, das niemand außer ihr es hört. Und niemand sieht sie durch die halbgeöffnete Tür verschwinden.

Niemand außer Prosper.


	4. Prosper & Wespe

„Wespe?", Prosper rennt durch die schwüle Mittagshitze Venedigs, am Kanal entlang. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er das Mädchen entdeckt hat.

Wespe sitzt mit verschränkten Beinen auf einem brüchigen Steg und kratzt mit dem Fingernagel Muster in das, vom Wasser aufgeweichte, Holz. Sie blickt nicht auf, als Prosper sie anspricht. Auch nicht als er sich neben ihr niederlässt. Sie hebt nur kurz den Zeigefinger, wie zum Gruß.

„Was hast du?", fragt Prosper leise. Wespe schweigt. Erst als der Junge zaghaft ihre Hand berührt blickt sie endlich auf. Schweigend blicken sie sich an. Prosper sieht keine Tränenspuren in Wespes Gesicht, stattdessen etwas, das er noch nie in dem Gesicht des Mädchens gesehen hat: Unsicherheit.

Tief holt sie Luft: „Weißt du noch, alsScipio Bo versprochen hat später den zweit größten Räuber Venedigs aus ihm zu machen?"

Prospers Stirn schlägt Falten. „Der erstgrößte wollte er selbst bleiben, aber Bo wäre seine linke Hand.", sagt er grimmig. „Drei Tage hat Bo von nichts anderem gesprochen."

Wespe nickt. „Weißt du noch, wie sich das angefühlt hat?"

„Keine Ahnung.", Prosper zuckt mit den Schultern. „Schrecklich. So als möge er Scipio lieber, als mich. Er betet ihn ja quasi an. Manchmal habe ich sogar gedacht, ich sollte selbst stehlen gehen, damit Bo auch in mir einen Held sieht." Er schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Siehst du.", sagt Wespe traurig. „Und genau so fühle ich mich gerade."

Überrascht blickt Prosper sie an. Es dauert einen Moment, bis der Junge ihre Gedanken nachempfinden kann. Dann nickt er langsam, verständnisvoll.

„Aber sie ist doch gerade erst –ich meine- sie ist gestern erst gekommen."

„Und schon frisst Riccio ihr aus der Hand, Scip himmelt sie an, Bo sitzt auf ihrem Schoß und du –du hast sie auch noch verteidigt!", beleidigt verkreuzt Wespe die Arme vor dem Bauch und blickt ins Wasser. Prosper ist sprachlos. Er weiß nicht wo er hingucken soll, oder was tun. „Ich wollte doch nicht, das du sauer bist!", versucht er sich zu verteidigen. „Und Bo saß nicht auf ihrem Schoß!" Prosper merkt selbst, wie jämmerlich diese Rechtfertigung wirken muss.

Wespe hat angefangen kleine Steinchen ins Wasser zu schmeißen.

„Nixe.", murmelt sie. „Genau das, was Bo sich immer gewünscht hat! Das wovon du immer geschwärmt hast, Prop!", sie sieht ihn nicht an und Prosper weiß warum. Ein feines, kaum merkbares Rinnsal läuft schräg über die Wange des Mädchens und glitzert im Licht der Mittagssonne kurz auf. „Du weißt das Bo dich sehr lieb hat, Wespe! Riccio auch und – überhaupt wir brauchen dich!"

„Jetzt nicht mehr.", schnieft Wespe trotzig. „Sie ist ja jetzt da. Eine Frau im Haus reicht. –Hat Scipio mal gesagt, weißt du nicht mehr? Damals, als ich ihm aus Versehen Farbe auf den Mantel gekleckert habe."

Unwillkürlich muss Prosper grinsen. „Aus Versehen? Du hast den Pinsel auf ihn fallen lassen, weil er sich geweigert hat Bootstreichen zu helfen!", er streichelt Wespe zaghaft über die Schulter. Auch sie muss nun grinsen. „Ichs sag's ja. Er hasst mich!", versucht sie es dennoch.

Prosper sieht sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Scipio hasst niemanden von uns.", sagt er bestimmt. „Ganz besonders nicht seine einzige Köchin und Schneiderin!", er lächelt Wespe an. „Wie wär's, gehen wir zurück zu den anderen?"

Wespe schüttelt den Kopf, aber als Prosper sie ängstlich anblickt lächelt auch sie.

„Keine Angst ich komm ja mit. Ich will nur noch ein bisschen die Sonnenküsse genießen.", sagt sie und legt sich auf den Rücken. Prosper atmet erleichtert aus und streckt sich neben ihr aus. „Bo würde dich nämlich sehr vermissen, Wespe.", sagt er und schaut in den Himmel. „Und ich noch viel mehr.", fügt er leise hinzu. Und Wespe lächelt wieder.


End file.
